


I Don't Want To Go

by Zivandre



Category: Avengers Infinity Wars - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), No Incest, No Smut, Other, Powerlessness, Protective Tony Stark, Spoilers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivandre/pseuds/Zivandre
Summary: [CONTAINS SPOiLERS FOR MARVELS AVENGERS: INFINITY WARS] Peter Parker clutches desperately at Tony Stark. Thanos has killed them all, and after he takes Peter, he no longer cares.





	I Don't Want To Go

“I-I don’t want to go…” Peter let out a strangled cry as he grasped at Tony, falling into his open arms. “It hurts, a-ah, I’m sorry.” His arms grasped and pulled, his body fought against him. Tony knew he was scared, so all he did was wrap his arms back around him. 

 

“Shh kid, you have nothing to be sorry about,” he didn’t know what else to say. What do you say to a kid who’s disappearing in front of his eyes. He did something he normally didn’t do, he hugged him harder. He grasped at Peter’s back, even though he himself was in tremendous pain. But he didn’t care.

 

Peter grunted against him again, shaking, pulling; he didn’t know what to do. This isn’t fair! Thanos would regret taking Peter away from him.

 

Yeah, people said all he did was use the kid or boss him around, but they didn’t know. They didn’t know he couldn’t have kids, and when he stepped into Peter’s life - who had already lost his parents - and it was like they filled a void with each other.

 

He felt like Peter was his son; he didn’t care that he was Spiderman, that was just a plus that they could relate with together.

 

Peter was slipping, he knew it, he saw the pain, and the hurt, and the fear in his eyes rumbling around like thunder. In his peripheral, he saw clumps of dust, clumps of Peter, dancing in the wind.

 

Peters body went limp - he knew he didn’t have long to say it - before it was too late.

 

He cleared his throat, letting out a throaty grunt of pain.

 

“I lo- love you, kid,” his voice broke in the middle. His breath quickened, his throat tightened, he didn’t know what to do.

 

Soon, he was only holding air. Everyone around him was gone, all dead by Thanos.

 

Tony let his body thud against the ground, apathetic. He doubted anyone else was alive.

 

Honestly, he didn’t care anymore.

 

Everything went black.

 

 


End file.
